Mario Party 4
Mario Party 4 is the fourth game in the Mario Party series. This is the first Mario Party game on the Nintendo GameCube. Gameplay Mario Party 4 is a video game board game. There are 6 boards in the game to play on. There are eight playable charaters to play as. Like in previous games there are Item Shops and Boo Shops, but now there are new Lottery Shops added to the mix. Each board has a Item Minigame and a Coin Minigame that can only be accessed through a Mini Mushroom 'Mini Games' 4-Player *Manta Rings *Slime Time *Booksquirm *Mario Medley *Avalanche! *Domination *Paratrooper Plunge *Toad's Quick Draw *Three Throw *Photo Finish *Mr. Blizzard's Brigade *Bob-omb Breakers *Long Claw of the Law *Stamp Out! *Mario Speedwagons *Take a Breather '1 vs. 3' *Candlelight Flight *Makin' Waves *Hide and Go BOOM! *Tree Stomp *Fish n' Drips *Hop or Pop *Money Belts *GOOOOOOOAL!! *Blame It on the Crane '2 vs. 2' *The Great Deflate *Revers-a-Bomb *Right Oar Left? *Cliffhangers *Team Treasure Trek *Pair-a-Sailing *Order Up *Dungeon Duos *Cheep Cheep Sweep Battle *Trace Race *Chain Chomp Fever *Paths of Peril *Bowser's Bigger Blast *Butterfly Blitz *Rumble Fishing Bowser *Darts of Doom *Fruits of Doom *Balloon of Doom Story / Duel *Bowser Bop *Mystic Match 'Em *Archaeologuess *Goomba's Chip Flip *Kareening Koopas Etc. *Bowser Wrestling *Panels of Doom *The Final Battle! Extra Room *Challenge Booksquirm *Panel Panic *Jigsaw Jitters *Barrel Baron *Mushroom Medic *Doors of Doom *Bob-omb X-ing *Goomba Stomp *Beach Volley Folley 'Item Shop' *Warp Pipe *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Magic Lamp *Sparky Sticker *Super Mega Mushroom *Super Mini Mushroom *Chomp Call *Swap Card *Mini-Mega Hammer *Boo's Crystal Ball *Gaddlight *Item Bag *Bowser Suit 'Playable Characters' ' ' *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Waluigi *Bowser *Koopa Kid 'Boards' *Toad's Midway Madness *Koopa's Seaside Soiree *Goomba's Greedy Gala *Boo's Haunted Bash *Shy Guy's Jungle Jam *Bowser's Gnarly Party Bowser's Gnarly Party Trivia *This is the last Mario Party game to feature Donkey Kong as a playable character until Mario Party 10. **This is also the Mario Party game to feature Toad as a un-playable character. *''Mario Party 4'' is notable for being the first Mario Party game to actually have a plot revolving around an actual party. *''Mario Party 4'' is also notable for being the only game in the Mario Party series that doesn't feature the Piranha Plant in any board, mini-game, item or any other place at all. The Piranha Plant only makes a brief cameo in the background of the Option Room. *This is the first Mario game to have Princess Peach and Princess Daisy in their current main dresses and where Princess Daisy's hair is short. *This is also the last Mario Party game where Wario wears his original long-sleeved shirt. *After the events of Mario Party 4, Toad and Boo become playable characters. Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy are new playable characters in Mario Party 9. *Going bottom left in Toad's lottery scratch game has statistically been proven to improve your chances of winning. *This game completes a revamp in the 3-D art direction of the Mario franchise that started with Luigi's Mansion and continued with Super Mario Sunshine. *Five of the six hosts became playable characters in later Mario Party installments. *This is the first Mario Party game since Mario Party to not have any duel minigames. Gallery Mario Party 4 (3).jpg Mario party 4 (2).jpg Mario Party 4 wallprp.jpg Mario Party oooo.jpg Mario party FOUR.jpg Mario-Party-4-super-mario-bros-5599520-1024-768.jpg Mario party 4 start screen.jpg Mario Party 4 Mario.jpg Princess peach mario party 4 wallpaper-1024x768.jpg Mario Party 4 Luigi.jpg Mario Party 4 Yoshi.jpg Mario-Party 4 Daisy.jpg Mario party 4 Wario.jpg Mario Party 4 Walluigi.jpg SI_GCN_MarioParty4_image1600w.jpg Category:Games Category:Article stubs Category:GameCube games Category:Class B articles Category:Mario Party series Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Home Console Games